harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sam and Lahoma visit town
Anyssa gets a surprise when Sam and Lahoma and Susie make a visit to see her. Anyssa also goes back with them! Announcer: Today's special guests from Somerset: Stacy Edwards as Susannah Lucas; Jordan Charney as Sam Lucas and Ann Wedgeworth as Lahoma Vane Lucas. Last time on Harpers Falls: *Another DNA test was taken, and this time, there was no mistaking the results. Samantha and Erica WERE disqualified as the potential mothers, but their late niece, Alicia Lambert was proven to the mother of the young girl in Somerset. Susannah Lucas was resting in Anyssa's room at the Harper Mansion. She was stunned that Anyssa's cousin, Alicia Lambert, who had been killed by the evil Molly Wainwright, was the mother of the young girl back home in Somerset. From what Patricia had told her, Alicia had a teenage pregnancy, and tried to help raise the young woman, but she eventually had to give up and place the girl in foster care. Susannah felt bad that it boiled down to what had happened. And with all of Molly's conniving and stalling tactics, not to mention her murdering the girl's mother and grandfather, she was furious with all that she had done. Then she had received a call from Jack. She had heard that Zachary Cleypool might be coming to work for Martin Enterprises. Susannah remembered back to when Zachary had a blistering confrontation with his father, about what George had done. She had heard about the press conference which he had placed Restaurant Row in jeopardy, especially Ski's; the Marquette Inn, and Giovanni's. She also remembered Victoria Petterino's reaction to it, and she was pretty mad at Zachary, from what she had heard. She didn't want to bring it up to Anyssa, who was so great to her. Then, the downstairs doorbell rang, since she was awake, she put her robe on, and her slippers. She went downstairs, and wasn't sure if she should open the door; but Velda Smithfield, the social secretary, answered the door. "You needn't worry," she smiled, "it was for you, anyway." It turned out to be Sam and Lahoma Lucas, her parents. Susannah thought Sam and Lahoma had gone back to Oklahoma City after Carl's funeral. "Mom, Dad!" she said. "Susie," Lahoma said, hugging her daughter, "is anything wrong?" "What could be wrong?" she asked. "I had heard you needed a break away from work," Sam said, "Jack had told me something was up." "Plenty," she said, "but let's talk in the den, I don't want to wake anyone else up." "It's all right," Anyssa said, "Mr. and Mrs. Lucas, when did you get here?" "Just a bit ago," Lahoma said, "how are you, honey?" "It's been crazy around here," Anyssa admitted, "did Susie tell you all that is going on?" "Some," Sam said, "I am confused though, Susie, what is going on with all that in Somerset?" "It's a madhouse," Susannah admitted, "you heard what George Cleypool is doing, have you?" "I had read something on it online," Sam said, "I have to admit, Cleypool is pushing a bit too hard!" "How is Ellen?" Lahoma said, concerned. "I remember back to when you first started talking to her that something was up with her shoulder?" "Yes," Susannah said, "and she had a strange birthmark on her shoulder." "How does that connect here?" Sam asked Anyssa. "Well, there was a DNA test done," Anyssa said, "and the girl's real mother was my late cousin, Alicia Lambert." "That is your aunt, Patricia Lambert's daughter?" Lahoma asked concerned, "She just lost her husband at the same time as her daughter?" "Yes," Susannah said, "Jack gave me some time off to make a visit here." "Well, my darling Susie," Sam said, "maybe I should have a few words with this Molly and see what we can see?" Sam walked down to the Law Enforcement Center and went to see Molly. "Oh my god!" Molly said mockingly, "If it isn't Sam Lucas in the flesh! What brings you here, loser?! Your stupid wife left you again?!" "No, Wainwright," he said coldly, "Lahoma is with me, she is with Susie and Anyssa. I want answers, young lady!" "And why would I want to give YOU any answers, you has been?!" she laughed nastily, "I have nothing to say to you!" "You'd better have answers for me," Sam said angrily, "I know you've caused my daughter a lot of stress!" "Oh, please!" Molly said scathingly, "what about the stress that SHE placed on me?!" "She's been put under stress by YOU!" he said angrily, "I won't allow you to do that to my daughter!" "Whatever!" Molly spat at him, "What is wrong with a little stress in one's life? She deserves everything bad to happen to her! All that is good must happen to me! Because I am sweet gentle Molly Wainwright!" Sam looked at Molly in absolute disgust, "I wasn't sure about you," he said, "but I am certain now! Sheila Watkins and the rest of them were right about you! You are an absolutely heartless harpy!" "Whatever!" Molly said nastily, "I don't have to justify anything I do!" Sam walked away from the cell, totally disgusted. Anne Hamilton looked sympathetically at him, "She's impossible, Mr. Lucas," she said, "that is all I can say." "She needs to learn a hard lesson," Sam said. Meanwhile, Lahoma, Anyssa and Susannah were talking about Anyssa making a visit to Somerset for a while, to get some time away from the drama around her. "I think that would be wonderful," Anyssa agreed, "this way I can be away from all this insanity here for a time." "Then it's settled," Susannah grinned, "Anyssa, you come and stay in Somerset with me for a while. It will do you some good." Anyssa went and packed some bags, and she told her aunt where she would be going. "It's kind of a quid pro quo for me to visit Susie, and for me to get away from Molly and her insanity for a time," Anyssa explained, "so you'll let Mom and them know about it." "I will, honey," Velda smiled, "no worries about that." Minutes later, Dylan and Alex drove Susannah and Anyssa to the airport to meet the Martin jet. Sam and Lahoma would accompany them on the jet to Somerset, and the two would then take off for Oklahoma City from there. "You be careful, Nyssa," Dylan said, "you can always call us if you need anything." "Thanks, Dyl," she said, hugging her cousin, "I'll be back in a few days." What will happen next? *How will Anyssa find Somerset, when she stays with her best friend? *Meanwhile, back in Harpers Falls, what new schemes will Molly hatch to try to discredit the Harpers? Tune in again and don't miss the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Anyssa and Susannah